<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR..... MÍO" [Grimmjow/Ulquiorra] by Ramc95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757653">"SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR..... MÍO" [Grimmjow/Ulquiorra]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95'>Ramc95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, M/M, Omega Ulquiorra Cifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic tiene alto contenido +18</p><p>Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas<br/>Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos</p><p>Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR..... MÍO" [Grimmjow/Ulquiorra]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Título</strong>: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong>: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen Tite Kubo</p><p> </p><p><strong>User</strong>: @Ramc95</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pareja</strong>: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra</p><p> </p><p><strong>Anime/Manga:</strong> Bleach</p><p> </p><p><strong>Generos</strong>: Drama, Misterio, AU</p><p> </p><p><strong>Advertencias</strong>: Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon</p><p> </p><p><strong>Clasificación</strong>: Fiction Rated MA (18+)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Resúmen</strong>: Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas</p><p> </p><p>Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no</p><p> </p><p>Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual</p><p> </p><p>Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas </p><p>Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos</p><p> </p><p>Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"SI, SI, SOY YO AMOR.... MÍO"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Corría con todas sus fuerzas, el traje de Halloween se ceñía a su perfecta figura las alitas negras que iban pegadas a su traje blanco brincaban por el viento y la brisa al correr el Omega *maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió disfrazarse de ángel negro*. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca hubiera imaginado que en plena fiesta le golpearía su celo.</p><p> </p><p>El embriagante olor del Omega en celo inundó aquel lugar iniciando la pelea de los Alfas que no estaban enlazados. </p><p> </p><p>Algunos betas que habían allí lo jalaron y por una puerta secreta lo ayudaron a salir. </p><p> </p><p>Corría y corría pero su celo se estaba intensificando y el dolor del post celo le hacía doler las caderas y el lubricante natural que se escurría por sus piernas dificultan más su huida. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca pensó que en la fiesta de su mejor Amigo Uryu Ishida su celo comienza- tal vez fue la presencia de tanto Alfa en las mansión. </p><p> </p><p>No tuvo tiempo de acercarse a su Amigo para felicitarlo por la maravillosa decoración, se había reído de la posesividad del prometido de este que casualmente era su hermano adoptivo Shado un extranjero de tez morena un Alfa realmente enorme para el pobre de Uryu. </p><p> </p><p>Ya sabía que los celos que mostraba Chad cuando un Alfa o Beta se le acercaban eran por gusto.</p><p> </p><p>Un día un Alfa llamado Ichigo le tocó el trasero que por estupidez del destino era el mejor amigo de Chad y vi claramente como Chad le propinó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo era un espectáculo para mí luego Chad se llevó a Uryu.</p><p> </p><p>Según se por boca del mismo Uryu, Chad no soporto los celos por más tiempo y terminó por hacerlo llegar al celo y lo tomó marcándolo como suyo, me alegré por ellos pues sabía que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su hermanastro. </p><p> </p><p>Pero ahora estoy yo corriendo, huyendo de esos Alfas que quieren tomarme a su antojo. </p><p> </p><p>-De pronto me jalaron *grite* intentando zafarme del Alfa que me tenia bien sujeto, pero su esencia me nublaba la vista y me calenté más y lance un gemido cuando rozo mi cintura, de pronto mi celo llego a su punto que ya no reconocía a nada solo, gemía necesitado, solo se que me recostaron en una cama no se como llegamos ahí solo se que estoy totalmente desnudo en aquella esponjosa cama retorciéndose en mi necesidad. </p><p> </p><p>-Entre mi sollozo oí un rugido de otro Alfa que entró a la habitación y me quito al primero de encima. - </p><p> </p><p>*Los Alfas rugían, peleaban por el Omega en celo dándose puñetazos, patadas, mordidas, etc. (XD) Después de veinticinco minutos de pelea de los alfas y del Omega que se deshacía en aquella cama todo sudado y necesitado el segundo Alfa había ganado dejando fuera de combate al primero. </p><p> </p><p>Tomo al Omega, se lo colocó como saco y se lo llevó. Con pasos agigantados llegó a otra habitación y depósito al Omega allí, se despojo de los restos de ropa que habían quedado gracias a la pelea allí mientras sus heridas sanaban por sí solas observaba al Omega que se tocaba abriendo sus piernas *gemía* con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con esa boquita rosa que le apetecía en gran manera. Inhalo profundamente embriagándose con el sabroso olor que desprendía el Omega, le abrió las piernas que al tacto gimió bajito, lamió sus pezones resistiendo la tentación de hacerlo suyo directamente. </p><p> </p><p>Empezó a masajearle el pequeño pene y el Omega gemía entrecortadamente.* </p><p> </p><p>*El Omega fue bajando su mano hacia su entrada cosa que molestó al Alfa quien gruñó en advertencia haciendo gemir al Omega en protesta quien no le hizo caso y tanteó su entrada resbaladiza. </p><p> </p><p>El Alfa usó su voz enojado "No" le rugió quitando su mano, cosa que hizo lloriquear al Omega y obedecer sumisamente. </p><p> </p><p>El Omega gimió fuertemente cuando el Alfa inserto un dedo en su virgen entrada y lloriqueo de placer pues el alfa succiona su pene deliciosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Fue colocado boca abajo y penetrado duramente gimió fuertemente de placer y dolor mezclados.</p><p> </p><p>El Alfa tomo impulso enterrándose completamente y le besó fogosamente el vaivén comenzó rápido y certero así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que levanto su cadera y se hundió más profundamente en el pequeño Omega que gemía escandalosamente mientras un hilo de saliva se resbalaba de sus bellos labios hubo un momento en que las penetraciones se volvieron abismales que ya no sentía sus nalgas de tantos azotes y la cama rechinaba de tanto movimiento. * </p><p> </p><p>Durante media hora se escucharon gritos, gemidos, sollozos en aquella habitación </p><p> </p><p>El Alfa penetra duramente Al Omega que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y solo pedía mas y mas. En un escandaloso gemido el Omega se vino manchando las tersas sábanas, mientras el Alfa seguía disfrutando de su estrechez, el Alfa lo atrajo hacia sí quedando su espalda pegada al fuerte pecho de Alfa, abrió los ojos y a pesar de tener los ojos nublados por el placer reconoció al Alfa que lo poseía salvajemente "Grimmjow" el tercer amigo de Chad el Alfa que lo maltrataba, que lo manoseaba y que lo golpeaba de vez en cuando, de todos los Alfas era el más rebelde y peligroso. </p><p> </p><p>No porque el. -</p><p> </p><p>No, No, No, *ah gimió* el nudo se empezó a formarse dentro de él. El Alfa sonrió socarronamente. Si, Si, Si ahora eres MÍO le beso el cuello asustando al Omega, sonrió y lo mordió viniéndose dentro del mismo al momento que se trabaja dentro del lloroso Omega marcándolo con su esencia por dentro y por fuera con su marca. </p><p> </p><p>Tal fue el placer y dolor que sintió el Omega que se desmayó en brazos de su dueño y Alfa a quien pertenecía de ahora en adelante. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"ERES MIO AHORA MI PEQUEÑO ANGEL NEGRO Y SIEMPRE ESTARAS A MI LADO"</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>